


you're not you

by ShyAudacity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fred and Grundy are only mentioned they dont actually say anything, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jughead Takes Care of Archie, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possibly Pre-Slash, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sick Archie, Sick Character, Sleepovers, Vomiting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: “Hey, I didn’t think you were coming.”“Yeah, I jus’ got a lil’ held up, that’s all.” Archie mumbled, looking around blearily.“Are you feeling okay?” Jughead asked. “You’re not looking too hot.”Archie furrowed his brow, as if trying to remember. He began to look green in the face. “I don’t…I don’t know. Jug, I don’t feel so good.”ORArchie gets roofied and Jughead takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start by saying that you/someone you know gets drugged, call an ambulance or take them to the ER, don't just take them home to sleep it off. They could have received a lethal dose and that's not good for anybody. 
> 
> Also, I'm already far too obsessed with this show. Carry on (Side note: this wasn't beta read and I don't own anything).
> 
> I do not give my permission to have this fic or any of my other works to be posted elsewhere on wattpad, fanfiction.net, etc.
> 
> Edit: I wrote and posted this before I watched 1x04 and leaRNED THAT JUG IS HOMELESS. WTF GIVE THAT BOY HIS FAMILY BACK.

“Hey, it’s me, your supposed best friend. If you’re going to bail then the least you could do is call me, alright?” Jughead hung up the phone, huffing at the fact that he’d gotten the voice mail _again_.

Archie was late, which isn’t uncommon for him. Him and Jughead have been best friends since they were in grade school, hard not to be in a small town like Riverdale. He expected his friend to be a little bit late seeing as their plans to meet at Pop’s had been very last minute. Yet, the redhead was going on upwards of an hour late, which was new for him. Jughead didn’t want to stress himself out over nothing, but he couldn’t help it.

The two of them still hadn’t talked much since the fourth of July incident. Jughead had a hard time forgiving Archie, which he still hadn’t totally done, but he was willing to try. If Archie would ever find it in him to show up, that is.  

After over an hour of waiting, feeling fed up and looking like one hell of an idiot, Jughead got up to leave just as his half-friend walked in, looking a little worse for the wear.

“Hey, I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Yeah, I jus’ got a lil’ held up, that’s all.” Archie mumbled, looking around blearily.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jughead asked. “You’re not looking too hot.”

“No, no I’m…I’m… how did I get here?”

Jughead stiffened, taking in his friends’ appearance. His shirt was only half tucked into his jeans, and not all of the buttons had been done correctly. Like he’d been in a rush to leave, or was trying to get away from someone. Archie’s eyes were wide like he was somewhere unfamiliar and he swayed where he stood.

“Archie…can you tell me how you got here?” he tried.

Archie furrowed his brow as if trying to remember. He began to look green in the face. “I don’t…I don’t know. Jug, I don’t feel so good.”

“Alright, alright c’mon, bathroom. Right now,” He said, grabbing his sick friend by the elbow and guiding him the rest of the way, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Once he got there, Jughead pushed himself into the stall and kneeled on the floor with Archie, who looked to be about five seconds away from spilling his guts.

“Look, dude, I know you hate it, but you gotta puke or whatever this is isn’t gonna leave your system.”

“Don’ wanna.” Archie groaned, hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

Jughead rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance over what he was about to do.

“Fine, you leave me no choice.” He splayed his hand out over the lower area of the redhead’s stomach and pressed firmly without being too rough. It only took a second before Archie was losing his lunch into the toilet seat in front of him. It sounded awful and the smell was even worse, but Jughead couldn’t leave this alone until he got to the bottom of it. He had to know what was wrong with Archie.

“Why’d you make me do that?” he slurred, his body shaking from the aftermath of it.

“Believe me, it’s for your own good.” Jughead stated knowingly, pressing on his stomach once more “Just let it out, there you go big guy.”   

To anybody else, this would have looked like an intimate moment between two friends. One gets drunk off his ass while the other is left to clean him up, but doesn’t complain about it afterward. However, Jughead isn’t just anybody, and neither is Archie. Archie wouldn’t go out and get shit faced without a valid reason, and even then it’s not like him.

Archie slumps against his friend after the retching ceases. “Hate you. ‘S gross.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a big meanie, I’ve heard this all before.” He says sardonically. “Now are you going to tell me what you took or are you gonna make me play a guessing game?”

Archie groaned against Jughead’s shoulder, and an unnerving chill ran up his spine. He pushed him off to keep Archie from passing out. “Hey, Arch, c’mon man look at me, what did you take?”

“Didn’t take anything, only had one.”

“One what?”

“Drink… it tasted funny, Jug.  M’tired, can I go home now?”

Jughead glared at Archie in his still disheveled state, he couldn’t just take him home with no explanation to his dad as to why his son looked like a junkie. Even if he was still moderately pissed at him, Jughead knew better.

“No,” he stated. “We’re going to my house, can you stand?”

He’s not entirely sure how, but himself and Archie make it to his house on their own two feet, all in one piece. The two of them nearly face plant more than once, but they make it nonetheless. The redhead mumbles incoherent sentences the whole walk back, his arm slung over slung over Jughead’s shoulder to keep him upright.

“You know, this was a lot easier when we were eleven and I was still taller than you.” he said, disposing Archie on the front steps, then sitting next to him. It was nearly midnight, the porch light glowing behind them and the three quarters full moon making nearly it impossible to see each other in the dark night.

Jughead was wracking his brain trying to think of all the people who could have done this to Archie. As far as he knew, Archie didn’t have any enemies; he has always been a likable guy. He could make friends with a tree if he really tried. That didn’t matter though because he was still mumbling to himself, and it caught the raven-haired boys attention.

“I di’nt wanna do it,” Archie said, his head lying Jughead’s lap. He’d put himself there almost as soon as they arrived and Jughead didn’t have the heart to push him off when he was like this. He’d been tremoring since before they left Pop’s and it makes Jughead wonder if he should have taken him to the Emergency Room. He figures it’s useless at this point and goes along with Archie’s rambling.

“Didn’t want to do what?”

“Drink it, it tasted funny. B-but she said I would like it, tol’ me I needed to loosen up. Said she could make me feel good, it jus’ made me dizzy. I’m never havin’ beer again. I don’t get what the big deal is, it’s not even good.”

Jughead replayed the everything he had said that night in his head, and his brain finally made the connection. _Didn’t want to. Only had one. She said it would make me feel good. Tasted funny._ Archie had been roofied, his best friend had been roofied and somehow had gotten away mostly unscathed. It explained the dizziness, the nausea, the confusion and the poor coordination. As much as it made sense, it made Jughead’s blood boil.    

“Archie, who gave you the beer?” he asked indignantly. When he looked down he found that his friend had passed out in his lap, still shaking like a leaf and a layer of sweat growing on his pale face. Jughead’s heart sunk into his chest at the sight, furious that someone had gone so far as to drug Archie, and upset with himself for not being there to stop it.

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Andrews.”

*

It’s four in the morning, he hasn’t been asleep for more than an hour before the sound of retching coming from his bathroom woke him up. He shot up and ran to the bathroom where he found Archie in the same position he’d been in hours before, only this time Jughead wasn’t having to force him into being sick.

By some sheer luck, he’d been able to get an unconscious Archie upstairs, into his room and onto his bed without dropping or injuring him. After getting him out of his jeans and pulling the blankets up around his friend, he settled for sleeping at his desk, should something like this happen. Just as well, he didn’t want Archie to wake up confused and wondering why they were magically sharing bed.

Jughead let his hand come to rest in between his friend’s shoulder blades. “You’re alright, just let it happen.”

“Jug?” Archie asked, confusion flooding his voice. “Wh…how did I-?”

“How about we save the questions for tomorrow once you no longer look like Casper the friendly ghost with a bad dye job, alright?”

“I don’t know whether to say thank you or to be offended.”

Jughead huffed a laugh. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

Once they got back to his room, Archie insisted that they share the bed, a slight look of guilt, or maybe that was desperation, spreading across his face.

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before. Please don’t make me beg, Jug, my head hurts too much to put up a proper fight right now.”

With a face like that, and after the night they’ve had, Jughead couldn’t bring himself to say no. So, he crawled into bed with his best friend, their backs turned towards one another, and fell asleep faster than he has in months.

*   

When he woke up, it was nearly noon, and Jughead had to take a second to remind himself of what had happened the night before. Once he checked to make sure that Archie hadn’t died on him in the middle of the night, he went down to the kitchen and started preparing pancakes. It’s a tradition the two have had after every sleepover, even the impromptu ones. As he mixed up the batter, he thought of all the questions that he wanted to ask Archie.

_Who were you with? Why were you drinking? Who was the “she” that you kept mentioning? Do you remember anything before that?_

Then Archie stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen as he began making up the pancakes, and Jughead forgot everything that he’d wanted to ask him. The redhead rubbed his eyes as he sat at the kitchen counter, then smirked when he realized what Jughead was up to.

“Pancakes, huh?”

“Absolutely. It’s one of the few things that this town hasn’t ruined for me yet.”

He laughed lightly, then dug into the breakfast that had been set in front of him. With a full mouth, he asked: “Hey, so this is kind of embarrassing, but can you tell me what happened last night? Because the only thing I remember is puking in your bathroom at some ungodly hour.” 

Jughead’s hands stilled at the words, his throat threatening to close with the thought of what he was about to tell the clueless teenager. He turned off the stove, then looked at Archie who had started giving him a concerned look.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“We had plans, Archie,” he started. “We were supposed meet up at Pop’s. Then you showed up nearly an hour late looking like you’d just stepped away from a drunken make-out session and you were barely even aware of where you were. At first, I just thought that you were hammered, but then you started saying weird shit.”

“Like what?”

“Like… like that you only had one beer, and that it tasted funny. You told me that she said it would make you feel good, but you hadn’t wanted to drink it in the first place. I didn’t ask after that because I was too afraid to find out who decided to roofie you.”

“Wait I…,” Archie spluttered. “No, no that’s not- I couldn’t have b-.”

“Yes, Archie, you could have because _it happened_. I looked it up, you had all the symptoms of someone whose been roofied. Don’t fight me on this dude, you won’t win. You’re lucky that you managed to make it all the way to Pop’s or who knows what would’ve happened to you.”

“S-She wouldn’t do that, she’s not that kind of person.”

“Who, who did this to you?”

Archie’s voice broke as he spoke. “Miss. Grundy. I was talking to Miss Grundy.”

Jughead’s grip tightened around the frying pan, anger flooding his senses again. He gestured for him to keep going.

“She’d said that she had to talk to me about something. She didn’t say what it was she just…she offered me a beer. I don’t remember anything after that. Jug…Jug what if she-.”

“I’m going to save us both a lifetime worth of nightmares and stop you,” he said, coming around the other side of the counter to stand face to face with his friend. “Look, what she did was awful. Even if you had been consenting when the two of you got into this mess, it’s still Statutory Rape. You’re sixteen dude, it’s not cool.”

Archie sucked in a ragged breath, his chin trembling. “I-I didn’t, I didn’t want to.”

“I know, I know, c’mere.”

Jughead wasn’t usually the hugging type, but he felt that a moment like this warranted one. He slung an arm over Archie’s shoulder, comforting him as best he could. Archie hid his face in his shoulder for a moment before pulling away, wiping a hand over his face. He tried to compose himself.

“I, uh, I should go call my dad, and tell him I’m here. He’s probably freaking out.”

“Don’t worry about it, I called him last night after you passed out and told him you were crashing here. I left out everything else, I figured that would be a conversation for you to have on a different day.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Jug.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?”   

Archie smiled lightly at him, then went back to his pancakes. Jughead might not have totally forgiven him, but he couldn’t let him go through all on his own. He knows that Archie would have done the same for him, it came with the friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones is a gift to the universe. Speaking of which, let's pretend that Jughead's parents are out of town for this entire fic, okay? Okay.
> 
> I hope you liked this! If you have a story that you wish to read/have written for you, scream it at me in the comments (or at my riverdale tumblr blog thejugheadchronicles) and I'll see what I can do, but I won't do porn or mpreg, just a heads up. Please do let me know what you thought of this story, feedback is one of my only motivators. Have a great day!


End file.
